The field of the invention is systems and methods for magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”). More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for measuring global glymphatic flow in a subject using MRI.
Recent studies have indicated that the flushing of cerebral spinal fluid (“CSF”) may be a mechanism that is used to eliminate toxins from the central nervous system. In general, this process is part of the so-called “glymphatic system.” It would be desirable to provide systems and methods that provide a characterization or quantification of the flow of CSF through the glymphatic system because such information could provide insights into how neurological diseases develop and progress in the healthy nervous system.
For instance, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that are capable of monitoring or otherwise characterizing a breakdown in glymphatic flow, as these changes may be caused by, or be correlated with, the pathogenesis of neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, and Huntington's disease, in addition to amyotropic lateral sclerosis (“ALS”) and chronic traumatic encephalopathy.
Recently, researchers have investigated whether glymphatic flow can be imaged using MRI. For instance, contrast-enhanced MRI techniques were used to map regions of high and low volume solute exchange. While these studies were able to provide qualitative information about relative glymphatic flow, it would be more desirable to provide systems and methods that are capable of providing quantitative measures of glymphatic flow.